


Ruin You

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Explicit Language, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Casey Novak/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Ruin You

“Uhm?? Excuse me! Where is my Christmas kiss?!” You feigned a pout at your girlfriend, your arm extended in front of you as you prepped for a selfie. Casey laughed, rolling her eyes at you, 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” She smirked, meeting your lips in a soft kiss while you snapped the photo.

“Thank you baby.” You pecked her cheek, pocketing your phone as you linked your fingers through hers. 

She’d managed to not only convince you out of the house on a chilly night off, but got you all the way down to Dyker Heights for their Christmas Light display. The first Christmas you’d spent together you’d honestly been surprised at Casey’s adoration for the holiday, sure she wasn’t one to go full out, and honestly most years the apartment stayed pretty bare when it came to decorations. It was about the little fun things you could do together, the time spent doing them the thing that really mattered. And you had to admit, the residents of Dyker Heights went all out when it came to their displays. Full sized reindeer, blow up Santa’s, scenes from Christmas movies, dancing lights set to specific songs, it certainly was festive.

You managed to make it down two streets before you started to get antsy, not only was it chillier than you’d hoped, but you’d barely seen Casey all week. Considering you lived together, it was safe to say work had her more than swamped. When she said she would be guaranteed off on Friday night, and home in time for dinner, your mind went straight to spending the entire night in the bedroom, only leaving to answer the door for take out. 

And no array of Christmas lights was going to get that image out of your head.

You took advantage of a gust of wind, snuggling deeper against her as you moved your way over to the next house, the hand you had wrapped around her waist snuck down into the back pocket of her jeans. She simply kissed the top of your head in response, it was only when your hand gave her ass a pinch that she shot you a gentle warning glance. You huffed in response, following her lead down the street. When you reached a quieter street you took your chance, burying against her neck, pressing a few kisses into the exposed skin.

“Y/n….” Casey murmured, “don’t be a brat.”

“I don’t care about the lights.” Your lips brushed against her skin, nipping softly, “all I want for Christmas is you.”

“Now you’re being sweet?” She cocked a brow as you lifted your head from her shoulder.

“Maybe I should rephrase…” you used the hand still in her pocket to pull her to you, your lips practically brushing against hers as you spoke again, “all I want for Christmas is your pussy.”

You should’ve seen it coming, but it happened so lightning fast she had you into a darkened alley pinned up against a high fence before you could blink. A hand squeezed at your throat while her thigh settled between your legs, pressing _exactly_ where you wanted relief, her face inches from your when she spoke, voice low and husky.

“I am going to fucking ruin you.”

“Promise?” She shot you a fiery glare right as her hands dropped from your body, inncocently linking your fingers back together as you continued moving down the block thanks to a gaggle of teenagers passing by. To anyone else it looked like she was innocently nuzzling against your cheek, but her teeth nibbled at your earlobe, husking her words into it, 

“You’ll get your present tomorrow. Tonight you’re getting punished.”

You couldn’t help the shiver, and this time it wasn’t from the wind, the heat in your body diving south you felt your walls fluttering over nothing but Casey’s words. 

And it was just the beginning of the night.

*

The second both your coats and shoes were off Casey was on you, pinned up against the hallway wall, the kiss was messy, passionate, her tongue delving into your mouth without any hesitation. You groaned at the taste of peppermint on her tongue, swirling your own against it, eager to taste as much of her as she would let you tonight. You whimpered when she bit your lip into her mouth, sucking it before letting it pop. Her mouth trailed down the side of your neck, 

“Is it good when I kiss you here?” She kissed at your pulse point, you let out a groan when she bit into it, a lick of her tongue soothing the skin, “what about here?” If you thought the bite was enough to get you going, you had no warning for her hand shooting between your legs, grabbing at your pussy heavily. You let out a gasp, arching off the wall. Her fingers cupped your chin, tilting your face up to hers and in contrast she met your lips with a feather light kiss, “you know the drill.” She murmured and you nodded, scurrying down the hall to the bedroom. 

Casey gave you a moment to strip down, slowly unbuttoning her shirt as she entered the bedroom, happy to see that you were at least somewhat behaving tonight, perched perfectly on the edge of the bed. Slipping her shirt into the laundry basket she stepped out of her jeans, smirking at the way your eyes raked down her body, the way your pupils dilated as you very much liked what you saw. Walking to the edge of the bed she softly stroked down your cheek, kissing the tip of your nose,

“That’s my good girl.” Her lips met yours, “you’re so fucking beautiful baby.” Despite having heard the words a million times before your cheeks still flushed as you ducked your head. 

Casey settled onto the bed beside you, chuckling at the eager way you dropped your body over her lap, your hips resting over her thighs. Her hands trailed up your legs, groping at the curves of your ass before one slipped between your thighs while the other continued up your spine, pulling a shiver from you. She grasped at your hair, pulling it into a ponytail and brushing it over one shoulder so she could see your face. Her fingers swiped slowly through your folds and your hips bucked against her,

“Already so wet baby girl…” she circled your clit ever so gently and you let out a loud moan, “uh-uh….you don’t get to come until I’m fucking you, understood? Be a good girl for mommy.”

“Yes.” You breathed in response. You reassured her that you knew the safe word when she asked, she kissed your shoulder softly, then sunk into it with her teeth, biting down harder than you’d expected. Her fingers continued to play with your pussy softly while her mouth made its way to your neck, biting and sucking at the tender flesh causing you to shudder in her lap.

“I wont apologize for marking you up. You deserve it after being a brat tonight.” You could barely manage a nod in response, already feeling your slick beginning to coat your inner thighs.

“ _Please_ …” you whined out. 

Casey smirked, knowing just how badly you _wanted_ your punishment, she reminded you that you had to count, and when you managed to get to ten, properly, she’d be done. The first spank came down softer than you’d hoped, but still warranted a ‘ _one’_ moaned against the duvet, she teased you through the rest, not letting you get a handle on any kind of rhythm. Three and four came down mere seconds apart, and on the same cheek, causing you to jolt forward. Then her fingers teased at your pussy while her words teased you for being so turned on over this, how much you liked your punishment, how you were a naughty girl, a finger plunged into your heat the same second spank five hit your cheek. You let out a near sob by the time she got to nine, causing her to pause, rubbing the reddened flesh of your ass gently, her lips hitting your lower back gently right as she delivered the last spank. 

You whimpered, your eyes squeezing shut at the feeling, your pussy was clenching around nothing, the tingling of your ass spreading through your entire body, resulting in a series of shivers. Casey’s hand traced up your spine, grabbing you by the hair to pull you up to sitting in her lap. Her lips met yours with extreme softness, hands cradling your face as her thumbs wiped away your tears of pleasure.

“You okay?” She murmured.

“Fantastic.” You smiled back at her, “fuck I love you.”

“I love you too.” She nipped at your lip before moving you off her lap, “on your back. I’m still going to fuck you.” 

You did as she asked, watching her move through the bedroom to the basket of toys stashed in the bedside table, rubbing your thighs together in anticipation at the sight of what she was picking for tonight. You knew you were in for it when she pulled the strap out of the basket, so distracted by it that you missed her grabbing the vibe.

Casey settled above you on the bed, a feverish kiss placed on your lip, your hands burying into her hair to pull her impossibly close as her hand trailed down to your cunt. You whined against her lips as she plunged a finger in, easily adding a second, stretching you out. Her fingers scissored and curled into your pussy, she was careful to avoid giving you a touch where you most wanted it, her teeth beginning to bite into your neck again, adamant on leaving you covered in marks tomorrow.

 _“Please…”_ you whined out, your hips jutting up against her hand.

“Please what baby? Cause you know _damn well_ you’re not allowed to come yet.”

“Please fuck me…” you gasped as the heel of her hand briefly pressed against your clit, “fuck me hard.” 

Casey chuckled, pausing briefly to bite at your nipple before sat up, coating the dildo in lube she traced it the tip of it through your folds, pulling a wanton moan from your lips.

 _“Case…_ ” you whined heavily, pawing at what of her body you could reach. She leaned over you, lips meeting yours, her tongue plunging into your mouth the same moment her hips thrusted forward, thrusting into you. 

Breaking free of the kiss you gasped, tugging her to you as she sent a relentless pace, your legs wrapping around her hips, pulling her deeper into you. You buried yourself into her shoulder as her mouth moved to the other side of your neck, pulling whimpers and moans from you as her teeth bit and pinched at the supple skin. Your body was absolutely on fire, the feeling of the toy dragging against your walls, the way she angled it perfectly to hit your gspot with every thrust, she was so goddamn good at fucking you, no matter what she used to do it. 

Confident that her mouth had left a fresh mark on your skin she sat up slightly, smirking at the way you were writhing underneath her as she plunged in and out of your faster, the base of the dildo hitting her clit with each thrust. Knowing you were close, but that you needed more, her hand settled on your collarbone, not surprised when your eyes shot open at met hers, a gasp escaping your lips before you nodded heavily. 

Her hand moved upwards, closing around your throat, gently at first, letting you get used to the pressure, when you let out a whimper her fingers squeezed down harder. She watched as your eyes screwed shut, the way your lip tremored, the way your hips stuttered. Ever so briefly she released, letting you gasp in air as her other hand reached out for the vibrator she had grabbed. Clicking it on, her hand gripped your throat the same instant she placed the vibe directly onto your swollen clit. Your hips bucked, a strangled cry managing to escape your lips, she pressed harder against your neck as she flicked the setting up two notches on the vibe, loving the way your body absolutely shook beneath her. You were so goddamn fucking hot like this she could barely stand it. She let up on your throat, giving you time to gasp for air while she continued to torment your clit, still thrusting into you, meeting your hips with ferocity at each roll of her own.

“ _Casey_ …” you whined, a hand clamping around the wrist that held the vibe. 

Feeling the contact against her skin she knew your non verbal cue, her hand tightening harder than ever around your neck as she pressed the vibe heavier against your swollen nub. You felt like you were about to explode, the burning itching at your skin as the fire sped south, Casey’s hand around your neck bringing you to a whole new level of heightened senses as your body thrashed under hers as you did your best so shriek out as you came. Casey could feel the dribbling release from you against her skin, she immediately dropped her hand from your neck, letting you get air in as she pulled the toy out of you. Her hand clicked the speed on the vibe down but didn’t move it from your clit as she ducked her mouth to your cunt, softly fucking you through your orgasm with her tongue.

Your body had barely stopped trembling when she turned the speed up again, pressing it harder against your pulsating clit, pulling her mouth away from your pussy. Your hand flailed out, finding her free one to latch against her fingers, digging into it until your knuckles were white. She couldn’t help but smirk, knowing that you were fighting with yourself, wanting to beg for her to stop, but also loving the overstimulation, knowing that whatever orgasm was about to crash over you would be an incredible one.  
It certainly didn’t take long. You felt your thighs begin to shake, hips jutting up off the bed, a string of whimpering moans leaving your lips as the pressure low in your belly built higher and higher until you couldn’t take it anymore. You felt the rush of juices nearly explode out of you, soaking the bedsheets beneath you. Casey clicked the vibrator to the lowest setting as your hips thrusted against it, your chest heaving as she slowly moved it away from your clit before turning it off and tossing it aside.

She leaned over you, admiring how completely blissed out you were, her lips ever so softly meeting your forehead before she climbed off you, removing the strap, adding it to the pile to be washed in the morning. Her hands traced up your sides, causing you to shiver but finally open your eyes,

“So good for me..” she murmured, meeting your lips in a kiss, “look how much you came.” She smirked, her head nodding towards the dampened spot on the sheets. Your head barely glanced toward it, being able to feel it against your skin.

“Fuck…” you muttered, chest still heaving from Casey’s torture. Your head rolled to face her, not surprised with the cocky grin on her face, “you really are somehow the worst and the best at the same time, you know that?” She laughed as you rolled fully toward her, cupping her cheek for a kiss.

“You are okay though, right?” Her lips brushed against yours when she spoke. You nodded, kissing her gently.

“Always. As long as I’m in your arms, I’m absolutely perfect.”


End file.
